Vocación
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: ¿Trato de ayudarte o de tenerte solo para mí? Algo AU, Slash. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen con creación original de J.K. Rowling y yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

**Draco**

Esa conversación era la más reciente de tantas que había tenido con su padre desde que le dijo lo que tenía planeado para su futuro. Después de haber terminado su curso en Hogwarts años después que su generación. Lucius Malfoy –desde que cometió el error de llevar a su familia casi a la muerte debido a su elección errada– ofreció como retribución la oportunidad a Draco de elegir su futuro sin que este le fuera impuesto y el rubio en un movimiento –que el patriarca Malfoy no esperaba– aceptó y usó ese derecho ¿Cómo? Pues entrando a estudiar la carrera de _Auror_. Lucius el principio pensó que era un brote de rebeldía de su unigénito, sin embargo al correr del tiempo -en el que el rubio menor hizo todos los trámites y presentó todos los exámenes con excelentes calificaciones– le demostraron al mayor, que Draco estaba actuando muy en serio en cuanto a esa decisión.

–Mis calificaciones fueron casi perfectas.

–Pero ¿Por qué?

–¿Por qué no?

–Draco no tienes que hacer penitencia por las acciones de la guerra, no fue tu culpa.

–No lo hago por eso.

–Tu vida en constante peligro, no es lo que quisiéramos tu madre y yo para tu futuro.

–Sé que puedo hacerlo, y lo hare como el mejor.

–Aún no se olvida ni se perdona, puede ser que hasta te lo hagan pasar muy mal.

–Es un riesgo que quiero tomar.

Lucius ya no pudo decir nada, la determinación en la mirada de su hijo frenó todo intento de convencerlo. Narcissa se levantó del sillón que hasta ese momento ocupaba y se acercó a su hijo rozando la mejilla de este con su mano.

–Te apoyaremos hijo.

Draco sonrió y sus padres con él, ese era su trabajo estar para él y ser su sostén en ese camino que estaría lleno de trabas y sinsabores.

000

Draco esquivó un _Confundus_ y se parapetó detrás de una columna medio destruida, su equipo lo había dejado atrás lidiando con el grupo que los perseguía, sabía que eso pasaría siendo que no era muy aceptado en la academia, lo que nunca esperó ni en sus peores pesadillas es que uno de los instructores se hubiese lesionado al grado de necesitar un remplazo y que ese remplazo fuese un _auror_ activo… para ser más exactos Harry Potter. No iba a mentir y decir que el moreno era un papanatas, pero de que era un instructor sumamente estricto y severo no cabía duda. El entrenamiento activo concluyó y Draco se presentó rengueando hasta donde pasaban lista los participantes. Harry –el profesor de defensa– fue el que organizó y supervisó todo el entrenamiento y era el que iba leyendo nombres y diciendo a todos sus errores y aciertos.

–McGrey los _Expelliarmus_ no son tu fuerte usa otro hechizo, te recomiendo el _Expulso_, pues en la realidad los criminales no esperaran hasta que te funcione el primero y he notado que el segundo lo manejas bien.

–Sí señor.

Uno a uno fue pasando con cada estudiante hasta que fue el turno de Draco y este sabía muy bien lo que seguiría.

–Malfoy te recuerdo que este ejercicio era específicamente trabajo en equipo y no por la gloria individual, lo que entendería si de verdad fueras tan _bueno como para derrotar a todos tus enemigos_ _solo_, pero creo que el _Locomotor mortis_ de tus primeros años en Hogwarts era mejor que los intentos de defensa de hace unos momentos. Considero que si no eres capaz de trabajar en equipo o darle la seriedad que se requiera a esta carrera, es mejor que dejes el lugar a otro aspirante que si sea capaz o que si quiera acatar las reglas.

Las miradas divertidas y de soslayo de los otros estudiantes fueron discretas, sin embargo Draco las sintió como si fuesen gritos de burla.

–Mis notas son las mejores.

–¿Y que harás cuando seas auror y debas atrapar a los criminales? Darles lecciones de pociones o de teoría de la magia. No Malfoy eso no es lo ideal. De tu falta de compañerismo solo me resta agregar que a mí no me gustaría tener a un compañero que me deja a mi suerte y quiera actuar solo, ese no es el modo en el que trabajamos. ¿Entiendes?

Draco apretó los puños y se limitó a decir.

–Sí señor.

Día tras día en el que Harry Potter les daba clase, le mencionaba constantemente sus errores y su _ineptitud,_ y su nula capacidad para desempeñar esa carrera.

–La varita no se toma de esa forma, por eso el hechizo no te sale, es de este modo, ¡¿Acaso no pusiste atención Malfoy?!

Las ojeras en los ojos plata se acentuaban cada día más, pues parte de los contantes regaños de ese profesor, fue que sus compañeros envalentonados por esa actitud hacían todo lo posible porque lo pasara mal, desde romper sus deberes hasta ensuciar su uniforme o esconder su varita. Y a pesar de todo el rubio tenía la confianza de que se graduaría le pesase a quien le pesase. Draco no era el mago _inocente_ que aceptara todo esto sin defenderse y las mismas veces que se metían con él eran las mismas que él se vengaba, por supuesto en contra de Potter no podía ponerse y mucho menos desquitarse, por lo que las clases con él eran una verdadera tortura que hasta le provocaban pesadillas y su ansiedad iba en aumento.

000

Harry hizo su pedido y caminó hasta la mesa que compartiría con sus amigos. Ron y Hermione uno siendo _auror_ como él y la otra abogada especialista en los derechos de las criaturas mágicas, un paso más de lo que fue la _PEDDO_. El moreno se sentó y acomodó los alimentos de acuerdo al orden en que los engulliría, una manía que había obtenido después de estar en la academia. Ron fue el que sacó el tema:

–He visto como educas a Malfoy y déjame decirte que haces un gran trabajo, _gente como él_ no debería de estar estudiando para _auror_, como si alguien confiase en que actuara de forma honrada, ahora menos le confiarían ni sus bines o su vida.

–Ron eso es muy prejuicios. –regañó la castaña.

–Pero es cierto y estoy seguro de que Harry piensa igual que yo y por eso lo trata tan estrictamente.

Hermione miró a su amigo moreno de manera acusadora. Harry se limpió la boca y se pasó el bocado para responder.

–De hecho estás equivocado Ron.

–¡¿Cómo?! –preguntó incrédulo el pelirrojo.

–Así es, si soy estricto con él es porque me interesa que aprenda bien y que no sea un remedo de _auror_, para mí todos mis estudiantes son importantes y en especial él, pues sé que entre más lo presione y hiera su orgullo más se esforzara por ser mejor.

–¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? –preguntó genuinamente curiosa Hermione.

–De los años que estudiamos y lo observe.

Ron y Hermione miraron al moreno y ambos se dijeron que Harry podía tener mucha razón.

–¡¿Entonces de verdad quieres que sea un _auror_?! –cuestionó Ron.

–¿Por qué no? Malfoy puede ser tan buen auror como cualquiera y su inteligencia es una buena arma. Solo hay que empujarlo hasta su límite y ya verás que será buen resultado.

000

Una visita a su casa siempre era un oasis y de ese modo su _psique_ descansaba por unas horas para llenarse de energía para el nuevo asalto en la lucha que era estar en la academia.

–Draco debes descansar bien, no debes desvelarte y hacer que mengüé tu salud. –decía Narcissa.

–Hare el intento, pero últimamente he tenido mucho deberes y clases prácticas por lo que no he podido dormir, pero prometo que lo haré.

000

Harry siguió su línea de enseñanza fiel al lema de: _Las letras con sangre entran_ y de ese modo una tarde después de una clase especialmente dura para el rubio platinado, este colapsó y tuvo que ser hospitalizado.

Draco estaba siendo monitoreado por uno de los sanadores, mientras sus padres esperaban noticias de la condición de este. Harry unos metros más alejado de los Malfoy también estaba pendiente de las noticias, Ron llegó a acompañarlo.

–¿No han dicho nada?

–No.

–No te sientes culpable, esto sucede para los que no soportan la presión de esta carrera.

-Lo sé y creo que he hecho bien mi trabajo.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Supuse que Malfoy no soportaría.

–¿Y por eso lo presionaste?

–Es mejor que renuncie ahora a que resulte muerto después. Yo lo vi sucumbiendo a la presión una vez, por eso me decidí a mostrarle de forma ruda lo que le espera si escoge seguir este camino.

–¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! Él nunca fue amable contigo… ni con nadie. ¿Por qué tomarte tantas molestias por él?

El moreno no respondió y solo siguió mirando hacia la habitación donde el rubio se encontraba.

El sanador salió y llamó a los Malfoy –y a pesar del gesto molesto de Lucius– también al profesor responsable, a Harry.

–Un colapso nervioso, debido a la falta de descanso y mala alimentación. Ya le estamos suministrando pociones, recomiendo reposo, nada de preocupaciones y estará bien.

Los Malfoy entraron a la habitación y Harry se retiró más decidido que nunca a no permitir que Draco fuese _auror_, no con esa precaria salud física y emocional, claro que si se recuperaba y seguía sería un gran triunfo.

000

Finalmente, tras un gran esfuerzo y contra viento y marea, tiempo después Draco estaba presentando sus exámenes finales. Potter había sido más cruento en su forma de tratarlo sin embargo no se rindió y esa tarde estaba en el campo de prácticas presentando su examen final de defensa…

Las calificaciones fueron excelentes y el rubio se sintió ya casi trabajando en el cuartel de aurores. Una sola calificación faltaba y esa fue la que el profesor Potter pegó en el pizarrón, Draco muy nervioso buscó su nombre en la lista. Lo encontró y al final de este… no aprobado.

El alma pareció abandonar el cuerpo del rubio y con un esfuerzo enorme se resistió a no gritar de frustración, culpándose por creer puerilmente en la madurez y segundas oportunidades, pero como bien le advirtió su padre la gente no olvidaba ni perdonaba fácilmente por muy buenas intenciones que se tuvieran.

Draco se quedó mirando hacia el pizarrón parado en medio del pasillo hasta que él último estudiante se retiró. Harry salió y aún lo vio ahí y se dispuso a enfrentar su responsabilidad en ese asunto.

–Malfoy…

–…

–Si de verdad crees estar seguro que este es tu camino, puedes cursar de nuevo mi materia, no te exigiré los tres años...

–¡Por supuesto como perder tu fuente de diversión verdad Potter! –explotó finalmente Draco.

–¡¿Qué?!

–¡Que tú y tu cuerpo de _aurores_ se pueden ir a la mierda!, me mostraste que por muchas ganas que se tenga de ser útil al mundo mágico o de desear hacer justicia, no alcanza para ser de los _buenos_.

–Malfoy eso no es…

–¡Me importa un carajo!

–Lo ves, esto es lo que siempre supe, que tú no estás hecho para esto.

–_Y tú eres la única autoridad en la materia, ¿juzgaste mi corazón y deseo? Claro para ti nunca seré de los tuyos_.

Draco se giró sobre sus talones y salió apresuradamente del lugar a pesar de ser prácticamente perseguido por Harry.

–Malfoy espera…

Draco no esperó y Harry lo vio irse con algo de pesar, sabía que había hecho bien, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera muy mal por ver de ese modo a… Draco. El hombre de ojos verdes se _apareció_ en su casa, sus amigos lo esperaban para saber cómo habían ido ese último día de clases, Harry les relató todo incluyendo lo que había sucedido con el de ojos plateados.

–No creí que se pusiera de ese modo.

– ¿Y qué esperabas? De verdad quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que buscabas? –pregunto Hermione genuinamente curiosa.

–Este trabajo no es para magos o brujas que no estén seguros de lo que arriesgan, un paso en falso y no solo es tu vida la que se puede perder.

–Por supuesto y un mimado como Malfoy no salvaría a otro si eso conlleva perder su cita con el manicurista. –agregó Ron.

–Yo jamás insinué eso Ron. –se defendió Harry.

–Y bien, ¿qué es lo que pretendías? –insistió Hermione.

–Solo creo que no está hecho para este trabajo, pero no tiene nada que ver con si es o no un niño rico y mimado.

–Por tu forma de explicármelo eso sería cuestionable. –dijo tajante la castaña.

–Hermione le di la oportunidad de re-cursar mi materia ¡¿sabes lo que obtuve?! ¡Me insulto y se largó!

–¿Y cuál es el problema? –cuestionó Ron.

–Mira sé que le exigí más que a otros, pero fue porque creo plenamente en que si lo presiono ahora, cuando sea _auror_ estará más experimentado en el oficio.

Ninguno de los tres prosiguió con el tema, aunque Ron consideraba que el rubio tuvo su oportunidad y no la aprovechó. Hermione sabiamente se abstuvo de opinar en algo de lo que no estaba muy informada.

000

En la Mansión Malfoy el último día de clases, no hubo muchas explicaciones, solo un _«Tenías razón Padre»_ de parte de Draco evitó que sus padres preguntarán más, a veces el tener razón en cuanto a una cuestión, no era muy agradable si de tu hijo se trataba.

000

Las frases de algunos de los graduados le dieron una perspectiva más amplia de lo que Malfoy había pasado en ese lugar, si bien el rubio tuvo algunos conocidos, los más de ellos no lo aceptaron nunca y sus excelentes calificaciones no ayudaron. Sintiéndose un poco culpable por no ver más allá de lo que él esperaba de un aspirante a _auror_ en el rubio, quiso decirle que si bien no se arrepentía de exigirle más, pues consideraba que podía darlo. Harry se decidió e hizo esa visita que estaba posponiendo esperando algo que al parecer no sucedería.

000

Dos o tres días en los que Draco no mencionó nada y se dispuso a buscar una nueva ocupación. No quería aceptar que había fracasado o peor aún que había huido, pero una tarde en la que la mansión recibió visitas inesperadas. Este se decidió a conversar...

Uno de los elfos se presentó en el despacho de Lucius.

–¿Que pasa?

–Hay visitas en la puerta, amo.

–¿Quién es?

El elfo apretó sus ropas deseando no ser el que diese esa información al amo Lucius.

–Dos _aurores_, amo.

El rubio se tensó hacía algún tiempo en que las fuerza de justicia prácticamente acampaban en la Mansión buscando pruebas, artefactos oscuros o algo que los incriminara, por lo que _aurores_ en la Mansión no eran buenas noticias y fue ese el motivo por lo que no entendía que Draco quisiese serlo.

Lucius ordenó al elfo.

–Hazlos pasar.

No podía negarse y mucho menos no recibirlos, por lo que se levantó y esperó a que estos llegaran y le dijeran el motivo de su visita, a pesar de que intuía el motivo. La puerta fue abierta y la voz de su elfo se escuchó.

–El señor Harry Potter y el señor Ron Weasley, amo.

El rubio se giró e invitó a los aurores a sentarse, por lo regular –si seguían la rutina de los otros– no aceptarían y se limitarían a ignorarlos y revisar hasta debajo de las alfombras, y por eso que los dos visitantes aceptarán la invitación a sentarse, descolocó al patriarca Malfoy.

–¿En que puedo ayudarles? –preguntó cortés.

Harry fue el que habló.

–Oh, de hecho hemos venido a ver a tu hijo.

–¡¿Mi hijo?!

–No es nada referente a nuestro trabajo, simplemente deseaba hablar con él y preguntarle algunas cosas.

–Si no es por trabajo por lo que vienen, no veo que otro asunto les traería a mi casa, mi hijo no tiene nada que ver con ustedes.

Terminó Lucius mostrando que si esos dos no venían en calidad de _aurores_ no tenía por qué recibirlos, ni mucho menos permitir que hablarán con Draco ya suficiente lo habían molestado.

–Es importante y referente a sus estudios.

–Según tengo entendido él no se pudo graduar.

–Oh, pero eso tiene solución y se lo hice saber. –agregó Harry.

Lucius deseaba mandar a los dos _aurores_ a tomar viento, sin embargo también deseaba con toda su alma que su hijo cumpliera su meta, y por eso llamó a este con uno de los elfos. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Draco se presentó en la oficina de Lucius. El rubio entró y trató de ocultar el fastidio de ver a esos dos, que seguro eran los designados para _fisgonear_ en su casa.

–Me llamabas padre.

–Si Draco, estos señores quieren hablar contigo.

–De hecho solo él, yo no. –dijo el pelirrojo algo fastidiado por haber sido arrastrado a tener que pisar esa casa.

El mayor de los Malfoy invitó al pelirrojo a acompañarlo hasta una de las salas donde le servirían té, que Ron no tomaría, pues ese solo era un pretexto para dejar que Draco y Harry hablaran. En cuanto su padre y Ron Weasley salieron Draco dio la vuelta al escritorio de su padre y se sentó en la silla de este.

–¿Y qué te trajo por aquí Potter? No creo deberte nada.

–Me debes una explicación, mañana es el último día de inscripciones para el recursamiento y tú no te has presentado.

–¿Y?

–Creí que tenías muchas ganas de ser _auror_ o solo fue uno de tus pasatiempos.

–Si lo fue o no, no es de tu incumbencia y si eso era todo lo que venías a decir ya puedes retirarte.

–Te das cuenta que estas confirmando lo que siempre pensé, que solo querías cumplir un capricho y nunca tomaste en serio ser _auror_.

–Me importa un rábano lo que tu pienses o dejas de pensar; si es cierto lo que pensaste te felicito, ahora ya eres vidente, Trelawney estaría orgullosa de ti.

–¿De verdad no regresaras?

–…

Harry se levantó viendo que esa visita solo había sido una pérdida de tiempo, más se creyó responsable de decirle una última cosa a Draco.

–Creo que hubieses podido ser un buen _auror_.

–Ese comentario es inútil.

–Yo debería de decirte los motivos que me orillaron a tratarte de ese manera en…

–¡¿No entiendes?! Ya no importa.

Draco se levantó furioso y señaló la puerta

–Lárgate ya Potter.

El moreno se despidió

–Te espero mañana, sé que tu orgullo le llevara a terminar lo que iniciaste.

Draco lo ignoró. Harry salió y buscó a su amigo para retirarse de la mansión Malfoy.

Y fue ese día en el que Draco relató todo a sus padres y también el día que se decidió por seguir los pasos de su padre y ser un hombre de negocios, eso venía en la sangre Malfoy y el rubio aceptó esa herencia.

000

Harry acomodó las formas por quinta vez. Ese día llegó desde las ocho de la mañana a su cubículo y se dispuso a esperar a los alumnos que se inscribirían por una segunda oportunidad en su materia. Dieron las doce del día y aún no llegaba nadie, el moreno comía un emparedado pedido en la cafetería de la academia por no salir. El tiempo siguipó su curso y la mayoría de los profesores ya habían salido a excepción de cierto maestro interino que aún aguardaba. Unos toques en la puerta se escucharon y el moreno se acomodó la túnica y se arregló el cabello –lo poco que pudo.

–Adelante.

Una cabellera roja apareció por el quicio de la puerta y la cara pecosa de Ron Weasley saludó a su amigo.

–Oye compañero ya es hora de irte ¿no?, vine por ti, pues pensé que te habías quedado dormido.

–¿Tan tarde es?

–Pasan de las cinco.

–Oh… bien, pues vámonos, ya no se presentó nadie.

El de ojos azules miró a su amigo y se acercó colocando una mano sobre el hombro de este.

–¿Aun creías que vendría?

–¿Quién? –preguntó inocente el moreno.

-Malfoy.

–… ¿Tan obvio fui?

–Tu forma de tratarlo y exigirle, de estar constantemente pendiente de él y que hayas ido a recordarle lo de cursar de nuevo, me hizo sospechar.

–¿Y Hermione?

–Ella lo notó desde hace tiempo, pero mi esposa ya no es como antes y prefiere no inmiscuirse si no se lo piden.

–En un principio solo quería probar su vocación, luego me fue conquistando su tenacidad y verlo enojarse se convirtió en mi placer personal, pero no por motivos vengativos si no por… vamos Ron no me hagas decírtelo todo.

–Esa parte la entiendo, más ¿Por qué detuviste su graduación?

–Eso fue del todo profesional, considero que Draco podría ser un gran _auror_ si no colapsa ante la presión.

–Extraña forma de _ayudarlo_.

–Si bueno, como él dijo ya no importa, lo aleje de esta profesión… sin querer.

–Se te pasara, después de todo no lo veras más.

–Si lo veré pues vive en Londres. Y definitivamente no pienso perderle la pista.

-Que gustos tan malos tienes.

Bromeó Ron, no podía inmiscuirse en los sentimientos de Harry o molestarse con él solo por la elección de pareja de este; ya no eran unos niños, y mucho menos siameses que tuviesen que justificar su elección.

000

En Inglaterra aún no olvidaban y sus negocios no prosperarían si insistían en ese mercado, por lo que los rubio se dispusieron a buscar negocios, inversiones y socios en el extranjero, uno a uno los países europeos fueron su terreno de negociaciones y después de tres años trabajando arduamente y haciéndose de nuevo de renombre, los Malfoy regresaron al estatus que tenían antes de la guerra e incluso se podía decir que más alto, pues se decía que el heredero de tal imperio era un hombre de negocios astuto, frio e implacable que había llevado a este poderío a ser uno de los más fuertes y sólidos.

Narcissa retomó sus actividades sociales atrayendo a las familias con poder político y económico en sus bailes de caridad y sus reuniones de beneficencia, de las que el Ministerio tuvo que aceptar ayuda al necesitar fondos para sus obras públicas.

000

Hermione acomodaba el cuello de la túnica de Ron esperando que Harry llegara por chimenea para irse juntos al baile de caridad en el que Hermione había puesto sus esperanzas para crear un fondo de retiro para los elfos que eran despedidos por ser muy ancianos o los que por algún problema no eran contratados. Lo que para muchas organizaciones de caridad fue una tontería, para la que presidia Narcissa Malfoy fue uno más de sus proyectos y por eso ahora su esposo y mejor amigo estaban _obligados_ a estar presentes en ese baile y apoyar la causa.

La chimenea se escuchó y el moreno salió trastrabillando un poco. Se paró y se sacudió un poco y luego giró de nuevo hacia la chimenea donde una segunda persona –que sus amigos no esperaban– emergió. Un hombre castaño de ojos azules y complexión delgada salió con más soltura que Harry. Saludo cordial.

–Buenas noches. –saludó el desconocido.

–Buenas noches.

–Ron Hermione les presentó a Dylan, mi pareja de esta noche.

Los dos amigos sabían de la inclinación de Harry, sin embargo el mundo mágico no y el llevar a su novio a ese evento, solo significaba que Harry estaba dispuesto a _salir del closet_ por decirlo de algún modo.

–Mucho gusto –dijeron ambos.

Los cuatro salieron rumbo al salón de eventos.

000

Draco se miraba al espejo buscando algo que estuviese mal.

–No hay nada fuera de lugar, te ves impresionante. –_comentó_ el espejo.

Con esa aprobación el rubio salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras a donde sus padres ya lo esperaban, se reunió con ellos cuando Lucius le decía a Narcissa:

–No puedo creer que vaya a un evento benéfico en pro de los elfos.

–Necesitamos que esto funcione. Las ganancias de nuestra textilera están siendo muy obvias y un generoso donativo nos liberará de impuestos.

Los tres Malfoy se dispusieron a abordar un carruaje, pues a esa gran gala no _debían_ llegar de otro modo.

El salón adornado con sobriedad sin llegar a ser frio, fue un toque de elegancia y las organizadoras no pudieron estar más orgullosas de su trabajo, la bebida y comida fue de la mejor calidad. Las familias más distinguidas de Londres mágico se reunieron esa noche y por supuesto los héroes de guerra fue un detalle más de la buena organización. Harry tomaba una copa conversando con Ron y Dylan cuando los Malfoy llegaron al lugar, el moreno vio a estos y siguió con la vista la esbelta figura de Draco, para sus amigos no era un secreto la atracción que Harry sentía por el rubio; no fue un secreto después de que este casi hiciera un drama porque el rubio _abandonó la carrera por su culpa_ –o eso es lo que el de ojos verdes pensaba– y nadie pudo convencerlo de lo contario. En ese tiempo Harry estaba seguro de que vería a Draco o que se lo encontraría muy seguido y eso le daría oportunidad de explicarles sus motivos y convencerlo de darle una oportunidad de tratarse más. Sin embargo eso nunca sucedió, pues ellos no eran del mismo círculo social y mucho menos compartía amistades, por lo que ese esperado encuentro solo fueron ideas en la cabeza del moreno.

Draco recorrió el salón discretamente con la vista para buscar posibles negocios, hubo un par de magos que eran de Irlanda, de las familias más acaudalas de ese lugar y fue ahí a donde se dirigió el rubio. Con la mirada fija en su objetivo caminó por entre los invitados, alguien se interpuso en su camino y el rubio luchó por no hacer una gesto de molestia.

–Señor Potter, espero esté pasando una velada agradable.

–Si la estoy pasando bien Draco, es un gran trabajo el que tu madre hizo con la organización de este evento.

El rubio no se permitió hacer ninguna mueca ante la descortesía del héroe de llamarlo por su nombre de pila. El de ojos grises se despidió cortésmente para seguir su camino.

–Si gracias, ahora si me disculpa.

–Yo…

Harry no alcanzó a decir ninguna frase cuando el rubio ya había desparecido entre la gente, _«si eso no era evitarlo como una plaga de Chizpurfles* no sabía lo que era»_ se dijo Harry.

000

Draco buscó un momento de descanso. Había sido una negociación dura, pero lo había conseguido: el contrato con esas dos empresas era un gran botín para uno noche de tortura soportando ese evento en el que ni creía ni le interesaba. El rubio caminó por los pasillos buscando el tocador. Sintiéndose con ganas de celebrar en otro lugar su gran hazaña pensó en acicalarse y despedirse del evento, dio con la puerta que conducía –a lo que creyó– al tocador masculino, más al abrir la imagen de un Harry Potter siendo desnudado por su… ¿novio? Ambos jadeando y sonrojados fue lo que lo recibió, los ojos verdes y grises se encontraron. Harry se quedó inmóvil ante la figura del que no hubiese querido que lo viera en esas condiciones y… con alguien más, más este sentimiento se trasformó en algo más y el moreno urgió a su amante a que lo poseyera con el lívido por las nubes al sentirse observado por Draco. El rubio en cambio tardó en reaccionar por la impresión, pero cuando lo hizo una mueca despectiva se formó en su rostro y salió disculpándose de ahí.

Draco no era un mojigato, pero ver a dos personas –una de ellas conocida– teniendo relaciones no entraba en lo que él consideraba sus atracciones sexuales.

000

La revista _Corazón de Bruja_ lo nominó como el soltero más codiciado del año, su atractivo unido a su fortuna lo hacían un candidato excelente. Draco era un hombre triunfador a pesar de que en un principio ni siquiera deseó dedicarse a los negocios, pero a veces como dice el dicho _Si del cielo te caen limones aprende a hacer limonada_ y Draco creo un emporio de eso.

000

Harry leía la revista de la que escuchó hablar a las secretarias, y leyendo la entrevista de Draco sonrió sin ganas, cuantos errores se cometen tratando de hacer mejores a las personas que nos interesan. Ahí en el artículo mencionaba un posible matrimonio en puerta para el rubio heredero y el moreno tomó otro trago de café, «_siendo un auror Draco no hubiese tenido tiempo de entrevistas»_, pensó deprimido Harry.

*Chizpurfles: Aunque los chizpurfles son fáciles de destruir con cualquier gama de opciones patentadas que hay en el mercado, las infestaciones graves pueden requerir una visita de la Subdivisión de Plagas del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, ya que estos parásitos, cuando están atiborrados de sustancias mágicas, resultan muy difíciles de combatir.

¡Hola!

Ya sé que dirán ¡ponte a trabajar en Slytherin y deja de andar subiendo más _fics_! pero hombre no me pude resistir a escribir este y publicarlo. Quiero hacer constar que aquí no hay bueno ni malos solo buenas intenciones erradas jejeje ¿Final mermelada o no?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Visitando de nuevo San Mungo, no era novedad que estuviese ingresado en ese lugar, pero esta vez solo era por un problema menor, un hechizo mal hecho por unos chiquillos que _tomaron_ _prestada_ la varita de su madre. Eran cosas normales en su trabajo, más últimamente el moreno no estaba de humor para estar reprendiendo tanto a chicos como a los padres de estos por descuidados. Por eso, mientras los _medimagos_ trataban de limpiarle de todo el _mocomurcielago_ que más bien parecía baba de _troll_, por lo aguado y pegajoso. Los cuchicheos de las enfermeras llamaron su atención cuando el nombre del que era su _quimera_ apareció entre dichos murmullos.

–¡Ya está aquí!

–Vino personalmente a dar inicio de la construcción de la nueva ala.

–Es guapísimo.

–Pero su pasado, sus padres...

–¡No seas hipócrita! Si Draco Malfoy se fijara en ti nada de eso importaría.

Harry se removió inquieto deseando que ni por error la comitiva donde venía el rubio y las autoridades del hospital, pasaran por ese consultorio o mínimo que las enfermeras cerraran la puerta, sin embargo estas no tenía la intención de hacerlo. Harry se sintió enrojecer cuando la comitiva llegó cerca de la puerta, el moreno dijo tratando de convencer a las chicas:

–Pueden, por favor cerrar la puerta.

Fue un susurro y por supuesto las dos mujeres ni siquiera escucharon intentando atraer la atención del grupo. Los ruegos de Harry no funcionaron y en un momento se encontró siendo observado por la mayoría de los visitantes, incluido el rubio platino quien solo sonrió un poco y apuró a los directivos a seguir. Si el moreno creyó que no pasaría de nuevo un vergonzoso episodio como ese desde Cho y el incidente en el vagón, estaba muy equivocado. El tono de rojo que tenía su cara en ese momento –estaba seguro– que superaba por mucho al de hacía años.

Más tarde salió ya limpio y recuperado, Harry se dirigió al cuartel para checar que Ron hubiese hecho el informe de la misión de esa tarde. Al llegar a las chimeneas vio que el rubio también se retiraba aún rodeado por los directivos. Harry trató de pasar desapercibido. Cuando lanzó los _polvos Flu_ alcanzó a distinguir como Draco sonreía a los directivos y se dijo que el rubio se veía muy bien en ese tipo de ambiente y con esas personas encajaba del todo, pues era un hombre de negocios excepcional y eso hasta Hermione y Ron lo reconocían.

Lo que quiso conseguir con su estrategia era que el rubio no estuviese en constante peligro y de paso ponerle a él en peligro, pues creía fervientemente que no estaría al cien por ciento en el trabajo, si se la iba a pasar pensando en la seguridad de Draco. Una actitud demasiado egoísta que había dañado lo que quería proteger y que lo único que logró fue perder irremediablemente ese preciado tesoro… antes de haberlo obtenido.

El moreno estaba por desaparecerse cuando vio como un hombre se acercó a Draco y le gritó algunos insultos:

–¡¿Cómo una escoria como tú puede ser considerado ciudadano respetable, si fuiste un asesino igual que tus padres?! ¡Ese dinero que tienes está manchado con la sangre de magos inocentes! pero ahora nadie quiere recordarlo porque les conviene los donativos que das. ¡¿Cómo es posible que gente decente que no fue mortifago no tengamos ni trabajo y por eso no tenemos la atención medica que necesitamos?!

El rubio se paró cual alto era y encaró al hombre.

–No culpes a otros por tu mediocridad, que todos tenemos la misma oportunidad de progresar, pero _gente inútil como tú_ ni aunque le regalaran dinero, saldría adelante.

Draco le sacó la vuelta al hombre y se retiró. Los prejuicios seguían, si bien ya no eran tantos siempre había gente que buscaba un chivo expiatorio para sus problemas. Harry corrió hasta donde el rubio se iba y lo llamó.

–¡Draco! ¡Draco!

El rubio se giró molesto.

–No creo haberte permitido llamarme por mi nombre, Potter.

–¿¡Que?! Los años que estudiaste en la academ…

–Si, esos son recuerdos que trató de _obliviarme_, pero de los errores se aprende y si los olvido estoy condenado a repetirlos.

–¿Fue un error querer ser _auror_?

–Por supuesto que lo fue. No creo que hayas venido solo a recordar viejos tiempos ¿Qué quieres?

–Solo quería decirte que yo no creo que no merezcas todo lo que tienes, te he visto trabajar para conseguir lo que te propones y sé que eres muy serio en alcanzar tus objetivos.

–¿Y lo que piensas debería importarme?

–Solo deseaba…

–Recodarme que la opinión _del héroe_ es importante para muchos.

–Claro que no, yo…

–Potter…

–¿Si?

–Piérdete. Ya no tengo ninguna necesidad de estar escuchándote.

–Fuiste muy diferente en la fiesta.

–Claro que lo fui, el quedar bien en una fiesta de beneficencia es muy importante, pero ahora no tengo que fingir que me agradas y por eso no tengo por qué soportarte.

El rubio se fue sin mirar atrás. Harry se quedó parado pensando en que, parte de él entendía la actitud de Draco; si otro se hubiese interpuesto en sus sueños él también lo habría odiado.

000

La recepción constaba de todo lo que a los Malfoy les agradaba, no en vano la familia Hayes deseaba quedar bien con los que serían sus parientes políticos, por el matrimonio de Draco con el mayor de los hijos de Hayes, Lyan era un hombre de unos treinta años, mayor que Draco por cinco años. De cabello rubio arena y ojos azules, el mago era bastante atractivo y de una de las familias de sangre pura que aún quedaban y conservaba sus tradiciones; lo que le hacía un excelente candidato para esposo, si bien Draco buscó este _conveniente_ enlace, no por eso se privó de escoger a un candidato que le fuera agradable al punto de poder enamorarse de él.

000

Harry y Ron compartían unas cervezas con algunos amigos en el _pub_ que frecuentaban los _aurores_.

–No chicos si llegó más tarde y con aliento alcohólico, mi esposa me sacará a dormir con _Crookshanks_.

–Bueno por lo menos estarás calentito. –se burló Harry.

–Compañero, se trata de que me apoyes. –se quejó el pelirrojo

–Vamos Ron sabes que Harry está _desilusionado_ y no te ayudará si nos sigues presumiendo que tienes esposa. –agregó Taylor uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

–¡¿Desilusionado?! –preguntó asombrado Harry.

–… Dylan…

Se escuchó el nombre, medió dicho entre _toses_ de sus amigos.

–No, eso ya se veía venir.

Dijo el moreno sin darle mucha importancia, pues era totalmente cierto que Dylan desde que lo conoció le había mencionado que él ya parecía estar enamorado, pero el castaño también mencionó que los retos le gustaban y que intentaría borrar a esa persona del corazón del héroe. No lo logró y se retiró antes de que terminara odiando a Harry. La gota de derramo el vaso fue la noche de la fiesta donde estaban por llegar alago interesante y Harry se enfrió como cubito de hielo sin motivo alguno, claro Dylan nunca supo que el motivo de eso, fue el gesto de molestia de Draco Malfoy.

–Púes tú por lo menos tuviste acción, en cambio muchos de nosotros solo nos conformamos con noches solitarias. –dijo Taylor, y algunos asintieron. De pronto Taylor continuó– Lo que nos falta es tener muchos galeones y andar siempre como figurín de tienda de túnicas.

–¡Oh ya se de quien hablas! –agregó Tisdale, un chico recién salido de la academia, algo robusto– Lo dices por Malfoy.

Harry se tensó y se quedó callado escuchando lo que sus compañeros dirían.

–Sí, pero ese figurín no pudo con el trabajo rudo como nosotros. –mencionó ufano Taylor.

Tisdale miró al mayor y se rascó la nuca.

–Yo inicié mis estudios en la academia después de Malfoy y escuchaba en los pasillos que sus calificaciones eran meritorias.

–Novato las _buenas notas_ no te sirven en la vida real. –agrego Milles, un _auror_ con experiencia.

Harry ya no pudo quedarse en silencio y dijo:

–Él era muy buen estudiante y hubiese sido un excelente _auror_, pero…

–¡Es cierto tú le diste clases Harry! –Recordó Taylor.

–Y ese fue el fin, creo que le exigí como si fuese un profesional.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Ron sabiendo que _por fin_ Harry hablaría de lo que sucedió.

–Taylor ¿recuerdas ese hechizo _levitante_ que parecía tener reversión y que solo el contra hechizo te costó más de dos horas?

–Si. –contestó serió el hombre.

–Yo le pedí a Malfoy que lo hiciera en menos de una hora. –Las bocas de Ron Y Taylor se abrieron.– El _Aresto Momentum_ que una vez utilizó Dumbledore, él lo logró hacer en las primeras clases, pero para mí no fue suficiente, le pedí y pedí más… inclusive una vez mis exigencias lo llevaron a colapsar… Finalmente sus intentos no fueron suficientes para mí y no lo aprobé. La cuestión es que nunca lo compare con sus compañeros como debería, si no con ustedes con mi equipo… con _aurores_ profesionales. Y el resultado fue que él prefirió renunciar a estar de nuevo conmigo dándole clases.

La conversación se detuvo por unos minutos en los que la mayoría de _aurores_ que acompañaban a Harry solo bebieron. Esto terminó cuando el pelirrojo le levantó intempestivamente.

–¡¿Qué esperamos?! ¡Sí Malfoy es así de bueno porque no está en nuestro equipo!

–¡Si!

Corearon los otros chocando sus tarros. El grupo se levantó y salió rumbo a _Wiltshire_, si los recibiría o no ya lo verían. Harry intentó detenerlos, lo que menos deseaba era molestar más al rubio.

–Es mejor que lo dejemos en paz.

–Pero si nos has dicho que es bueno –dijo Ron.– Y me está costando mucho trabajo aceptarlo, pero nunca sobra gente que quiera este trabajo.

–Sí, pero también les dije que renunció y no quiere saber nada de _los magos de tunca azul._

–Nada perdemos con intentarlo. –aceptó Taylor.

–Si perdemos, puede acusarnos de acoso.

El grupo se detuvo y aceptaron lo que el moreno decía. Regresaron al bar y continuaron la tertulia, a excepción de Ron que se zafó antes de que lo incluyeran de nuevo en la fiesta.

000

La voz del moreno no tembló ni se escuchó divertida, por lo que Draco sospechó que hablaba muy en serio.

–¿Por qué a mí?

–Eres de los hombres de negocios más influyentes de Londres.

–Ahora sí, más me costó llegar a donde estoy, tuve que triunfar primero en otros países, además porque tendría que ayudarlos.

–Yo tampoco lo sé, pero me mandaron contigo.

–Y mira es como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado… ver rogando al héroe por algo de dinero para sus amados _aurores_ y precisamente a mí a quien se le negó entrar en _tan distinguido departamento_. –Draco miró al moreno como en sus años de colegió, con la mejor sonrisa condescendiente que pudo ofrecer.– Le diré a mis secretaria que haga la trasferencia con los duendes.

Harry asintió apretando los puños, no se sentía humillado, consideraba que era el pago que le debía a Draco y se dijo que no podía seguir sin decir lo que se guardó tanto tiempo.

–Si pones otro cero en esa donación… te ganarías una noche con el héroe.

El rubio miró al hombre frente a él y sonrió.

–Buena broma Potter.

–No es broma.

Draco se levantó de su sillón y le dio la vuelta a su escritorio para quedar frente al moreno.

–Le pondré otro cero, pero con la condición de que no te vuelvas a acercar a mí, que ni siquiera me dirijas la palabra ¿estamos?

Harry se cruzó de brazos. Le gustaba ese chico y mucho, pero no iba a permitir que lo tratara de ese modo.

–Te crees demasiado para estar conmigo.

–¿Quieres ese dinero o no?

–Quería conocerte más.

–Tuvimos siete años, luego tres y no sirvió.

–Y en ninguno de eso años me permití acercarme a ti, por distintas razones que ahora me parecen absurdas. Pero me siento un poco satisfecho, por que vi tu tenacidad, tú fuerza...

–Y mi derrota. –terminó Draco muy molesto.

–Por fin acepté que lo que hice contigo fue un error. Tú eras un estudiante a pesar de tener mi edad y la de muchos de mis compañeros aún estabas en la academia, desee tanto que fueras uno de mi equipo que te forcé a ir a su nivel. Fui un imbécil y me arrepiento por que deje ir mi única oportunidad y te orillé a alejarte de lo que deseabas.

–Tampoco exageres, fue mucho de mi orgullo el que me hizo abandonar todo. Aunque si tuviste mucho que ver. Es mejor que te vayas Potter tal vez con el próximo donativo acepten _tu oferta_.

–¿Crees que lo ofrecería a cualquiera?

–No lo sé, pero tu novio no debe ser celoso.

–Ya no tengo novio.

–Eso explica todo. Te aburriste quisiste buscar diversión.

–Si supieras… –pero Harry no terminó la frase y se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Draco vio salir al _auror_ moreno de su oficina y negó, tal vez era hora de regresar a terminar lo que dejó inconcluso aunque solo fuera por orgullo.

000

Lucius vio el pergamino que le dio su hijo, al leerlo sonrió y se lo tendió a Narcissa quien lo leyó.

–Sabía que lo logarías Draco. –dijo orgullos el rubio mayor.

–¿Ejercerás?

–No madre, tengo demasiadas cosas que atender, además pronto me casare y estaré más ocupado.

–Pero… –decía la rubia.

-Está bien mamá, deseaba saber que era capaz de terminar.

–Por lo menos no tuviste que recursar. –agregó Lucius.

–No, hoy en día recursar es opcional.

–Esto merece una celebración.

Los tres rubios estuvieron de acuerdo con Lucius y les pareció bien que una cena en su restaurante favorito era la opción más viable. Esa noche los tres Malfoy se alistaron y se presentaron en Londres mágico donde su mesa ya estaba reservada, comieron y conversaron amenamente. Al salir del lugar una mano detuvo al rubio menor y le pidió un minuto de su tiempo, Draco aceptó creyendo que era solo alguna entrevista. Se fueron a un lugar apartado y el hombre le dijo de improviso.

–Eres muy atractivo.

–… Gracias.

–En este caso no puedo enfadarme –mucho– por ser confundido contigo.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Veras, mi supuesto novio siempre terminaba diciendo tu nombre en _esos momentos…_

–¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Y porque me dices eso?!

–Soy ex novio de Harry Potter. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –El rubio no dijo nada aún en _shock_ por lo dicho por el extraño– ¿Él no te ha dicho nada? No debería decirte esto, pero es una obsesión para él.

–Eso da miedo. –replicó el rubio.

–Oh no, obsesión de la tierna.

–¿Y por qué me lo dices?

–A pesar de que no me amó, fue muy amable conmigo, es un buen tipo, algo lento y que no sabe expresar sus sentimientos, pero es buena persona.

–Si sigues alabándolo tanto, me harás sospechar que aún te interesa.

–Por supuesto que me interesa, pero como un buen amigo y nada más, desde que lo conocí me di cuenta que es de esos que se enamoran desde niños, sin embargo no lo saben o no lo comprenden hasta… que es demasiado tarde.

–Sigo sin entender, ¿me lo estás ofreciendo?

–Claro que no, no puedo ofrecer algo que por derecho es tuyo, para mi hubiese sido fácil decirte que si no le haces caso yo me lo quedare, pero creo que los Malfoy son orgullosos como para aceptar que alguien los presione o peor aún que _les de celos_.

–Vaya… esto… no sé...

–Oh, no hay problema, trata de pensar un poco en lo que te dije y espero que le des una oportunidad por lo menos de escucharlo.

000

Era un gato normal y a él le gustaba que fuera de ese modo, un animal que solo tenía que mimar y atender, no uno mágico de los que eran muy independientes. _Un regalo de consolación para un solterón_ como le dijeron o una broma de sus amigos por el rompimiento con su novio que lo había dejado deprimido, el motivo no importaba y es que _Cocoa_ fue una mascota perfecta para él. Soñaba con el día en que Cocoa tuviese un compañerito de juegos, de preferencia un rubito de ojos verdes o un pelinegro de ojos grises, pero eso era imposible y Harry se conformaba con eso, con soñar.

000

El trató fue cerrado un día anterior, una suma considerable de compensación y algunas acciones de un negocio que no afectaban a su imperio todo por dejarle plantado, era un pago pequeño para estar viéndose al espejo y checando su atuendo. La puerta se abrió y Narcissa entró a la habitación.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Lo estoy, espero no causarle problemas a padre.

–Claro que no, está orgulloso de ti, de hecho te espera abajo para despedirse.

–Pues no lo hagamos esperar.

El rubio ofreció el brazo a su madre y bajaron hasta la sala de la chimenea donde efectivamente Lucius los esperaba.

–Ya Draco.

–Si padre.

El hombre lo abrazó

–Cuídate.

–Lo hare.

000

Harry revisaba los datos de la misión de su equipo cuando el jefe le llamó.

–Potter ven un momento.

El moreno obedeció y entró a la oficina de Robards.

–¿Pensante en mi propuesta?

–Sí, pero creo que…

–No pongas excusas. Eres el mejor candidato y ya lo hable con Kingsley.

–Bien, pues….

–¡Sabía que aceptarías!

–Aún no he…

–Nada, nada eres el mejor para quedarte en mi lugar.

El de ojos verdes no pudo negarse y es que ser jefe de _aurores_ era su sueño hecho realidad, sin embargo eso de estar en la oficina no se le hacía muy atractivo.

Harry se incorporó de nuevo a su actividades y llamó a su equipo para que se prepararan, saldrían por unos vendedores de pociones clandestinas que no funcionaban, de las cuales ya había dos personas fallecidas por ingesta de alguna de estas. El grupo se acercó y cuando el moreno les decía el plan a seguir, una voz se escuchó.

–Me enviaron a unirme al equipo de Harry Potter.

Harry sintió que su corazón dio un salto y casi se le salió del pecho al ver al atractivo rubio uniformado de _auror_ que estaba parado esperando instrucciones, el morenos se quedó inmóvil por un rato, sin embargo _reaccionó veloz_ cuando notó que Taylor y Milles ya _se ofrecían_ a ser compañeros del nuevo recluta.

–Él irá conmigo.

Draco sonrió un poco y se acercó a presentarse y escuchar las instrucciones, claro que Harry no le quitó los ojos de encima, mientras los otros miembros del equipo se presentaban y uno que otro se pasaba de solo un apretón de manos.

Los Malfoy prefieren la venganza sutil, ser _muy amable_ con los compañeros frente a Harry y aceptar salir con ellos al _pub_ regularmente era la forma de desquitarse de Draco. Harry no se le despegaba ni cuando se duchaban, _gruñendo_ a todo aquel que se acercaba al rubio con _malas_ intenciones y eso se estaba volviendo una tortura para el héroe, estar tan cerca del rubio y a la vez tan lejos.

Draco revisaba sus pantalones buscándoles algún desperfecto, lo que no sería raro si no estuviese en la salida de la ducha y solo con una toalla enredada a la cintura y con un Harry Potter casi babeando ante su imagen semidesnuda.

–¿Le ves alguna arruga? –preguntó _inocente_ el rubio.

–… No.

–…

–Deberías de vestirte ya, los chicos no tardan en bajar.

–¿Y? No es como si no tuviese lo mismo que ellos.

El moreno no se dio cuenta, pero su ceño se frunció y abrió con excesiva fuerza su casillero.

–Potter…

–… –El de ojos verdes no contestó, pero giró a ver a Draco.

–Si no quieres que me vean sin ropa deberías de sacarme de aquí y llevarme a un lugar más privado.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par y el moreno boqueó asombrado, Draco se acercó a este y pegó su cuerpo desnudo al del otro.

–¿Y bien?

Fueron segundos en los que Harry reaccionó, tomó al rubio por la cintura y se _desapareció_ con este a su casa. Cuando llegaron el moreno besó con gula la boca del rubio y este se dejó apartándolo poco después.

–Tu habitación.

–¡Si por Merlín!

Harry levantó al rubio que no era ligero y lo llevó escaleras arriba de su departamento con dirección de su habitación. Con las pieles en contacto la temperatura de ambos subió varios grados y los besos parecían la única forma de sacar ese calor. Draco dejó de besar a Harry y lo apartó obligándolo a verlo.

–¿Dylan era activo?

–No.

–¿Y los otros?

–¿Cuales?

–Tengo ciertos estándares y eso de que mi pareja haya sido el pasivo de otro me da repelús.

–¿Y… tú?

–Ninguno… hasta el final… demasiado ocupado.

–Yo y mi magnifica suerte.

–Aprovéchalo y agradécela.

–Siempre.

Draco se estiró sensualmente y separó las piernas acariciándose para encender –más– a Harry. Este ya no pudo y se lanzó a probar ese falo que se erguía entre una mata rubia de vellos. El de ojos grises disfrutó las atenciones del moreno e hizo caso omiso de la molestia que los dedos de Harry le provocaban al trabajar en su orificio. Harry se levantó y tomó las piernas del rubio subiéndolas en sus hombros, para luego colocar su pene en la entrada de este e iniciar la intromisión. El movimiento empezó y los labios se unieron de nuevo, acompañando a las partes bajas en esa entrega de cuerpo y alma. El orgasmo llegó como una oleada de sensaciones difíciles de describir y le dejó laxos y satisfechos.

Las respiraciones se fueron normalizando y Harry se giró mirando al rubio.

–¿No es un sueño?

–No tonto.

–¿Cómo supiste?

–Tus insinuaciones del día del donativo debieron darme una idea, pero no fue así… Dylan me relató su historia.

–Oh…

–Potter eres un inepto para enamorar a alguien.

–Si.

–Quiero poner algunas cosas en claro, seguiré siendo _auror_ y no quiero que te la pases a mi lado como _crup_ guardián.

–Pero…

–No Potter, soy un mago muy capaz y unos cuantos insultos o coqueteos no me asustan.

–A mí sí.

–No tiene por qué.

–Draco… ¿quieres ser mi novio?

–Hay no, novio apenas, te recuerdo que deje un prometido por ti.

–Si por mi fuera…

–No era tú el que decía que llevamos años de estar conociéndonos. Pero te lo concedo no nos apresuremos.

–Bien. Entonces te voy a presentar a Cocoa.

000

El llamado fue a las tres de la madrugada y no era para menos. El caso de secuestro de un niño por los _Erkling_ era un algo inusitado y por lo mismo muy serio. Draco llegó hasta la oficina de Harry llevando algunos datos.

–Weasley revisó todos los turistas alemanes y los magos de Londres que visitaron recientemente Alemania.

–¿Encontró algo? –preguntó el moreno colocando una silla para que el rubio se sentase.

–No, en los que registraron todo lo que trajeron o llevaron, pero hubo dos que _casualmente_ llegaron en vehículo _muggle_. Se lo dije a Milles, ya fue junto con Weasley y Tisdale a revisar la dirección de esos magos.

–Bien, espero que tengamos buenas noticias. No puedo creer que haya gente que tenga a ese tipo de criaturas como mascotas o lo que sea.

–Si.

-Por cierto tú deberías de estar descansando y no andar corriendo de aquí para allá.

–Oye este es mi trabajo ahora que hago trabajo de oficina no hay emociones.

–De eso se trata Dragón, estás en el séptimo mes de embarazo ¡¿Qué haremos si el bebé llega aquí en la oficina?!

–Le pones su uniforme de _auror_ y lo mandas a trabajar.

–¡Draco!

–Harry lo prometiste.

–… Me preocupo.

–Potter tú te la vives preocupado. Está bien, dormido creo, pues solo se ha movido un poco.

–Pobre, también él se desvela con el trabajo de sus padres.

Harry abrazó a su rubio y no tardó mucho en lo que Ron y los otros _aurores_ regresaron con buenas noticias, los criminales habían usado a la criatura para secuestrar al pequeño y pedir rescate por él, arriesgándose a que el _Erkling_ devorara al menor.

–Milles llevó al niño con sus padres, Tisdale y yo dejamos a los dos acusado en la las celdas listos para ser interrogados. Bien hecho Huron tu investigación nos llevó a ellos.

–Ya que no puedo salir a misiones en activo Comadreja, en algo debo ocupar mi gran capacidad.

–Ya pronto regresaras. –Lo consoló Harry.

000

Harry envolvía a James Tyl* en lo que Draco se terminaba de cambiar, no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero llevarle la contraria al rubio significaba que no saldrían en mucho tiempo por _discutir tranquilamente _el motivo de molestia de Harry, y es que dejar a su hijo con sus abuelos para ir a trabajar no era algo que el moreno aceptara del todo, pero tampoco podía impedir que su rubio esposo desease reintegrarse a su trabajo. Con los tres listos se dirigieron en chimenea a la Mansión Malfoy donde Narcissa ya estaba esperándolos, feliz de cuidar su amado nieto. Lucius se les unió poco después y el joven matrimonio notó que ellos eran olvidados por completo por los mayores al tener a James en sus brazos.

Draco se despidió y dejó todas las instrucciones a su madre que lo miró curiosa.

–Te recuerdo que soy tu madre.

El rubio se sonrojó y se terminó de ir, en lo que Harry llenaba de besos a su hijo.

–Vamos Harry, ya es tarde.

En menos de un minuto los dos hombres se encontraban en el departamento de _aurores_ dispuestos a integrarse a sus actividades. El jefe del mismo se fue directo a su oficina y el _auror_ a su equipo. Harry giró para ver como Draco era recibido con bromas por sus compañeros y sonrió. Pensando que casi alejó al rubio de ese mundo al que –lo había demostrado– siempre perteneció.

Fin.

*Tyl es una estrella en la constelación del Dragón de magnitud aparente +3,83. Otro nombre utilizado para designar a esta estrella es Kin Yu, que en chino significa «pez dorado».

Miles de gracias, a:

Alicia-Malfoy2, xonyaa11, Gabriela Cruz, kasandra potter -Muchas gracias por tus porras-, Alba marina, jasmin -Espero haber resuelto todas tus dudas-, sailor mercuri o neptune, straduport, kaoryciel94, JenRmzA, AlexLopezGua, AnataYume y kane-noona -verdad que está muuuy bien ;)


End file.
